


The More Things Change

by Kayim



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Comment Fic, Community: fic_promptly, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-21
Updated: 2011-05-21
Packaged: 2017-10-19 16:12:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/202756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kayim/pseuds/Kayim





	The More Things Change

Daniel used to abhor the idea of carrying a gun. He hated it every time Jack insisted, and wished many times over that he could refuse. But he understood that it wasn't his choice.

The worst part of it all is that he not only grew comfortable with the weapon, but that he began to crave the security of it. And now, here in the middle of a firefight on a hostile planet, with bodies of people he has killed scattered on the ground and his teammates by his side, he feels more at peace than he ever has done in the past.

And that scares him more than a thousand Ori could do.


End file.
